Perfect Fit
by myownmistress
Summary: Now, the tables were turned: Freddie wanted a conversation, and I was the one avoiding him.


_Hi there! It's Selena here, and I'm really excited. This is my first fan fiction. __**However,**__ I don't want anyone to be lenient with me; all I ask is for you to be patient. Hopefully my writing will get better, but in the meantime, I hope this is at least pleasurable. __ Happy readings (and reviewing!)** I do not in any way own Scooby-Doo and any or all of it's characters.**_

_**Perfect Fit**_

What if we didn't solve mysteries?

What if monsters were real?

What if Fred Jones saw me; knew my feelings?

Fred is very kind, funny, _handsome, _and just adorable. But he's naïve.

However, Freddie isn't what he appears to be. **It's all a façade.**

The big tough-guy look is only a mirage of his real self.

His ability to bench 220 lbs. covers up his capability to be as comforting as stars on a lonely night. The ascot her wears, the mild orange one he seems to never take off, was given to him by his father at the age of seven. What type of badass, fearless leader keeps a scarf for ten years? He's sentimental and cares about everyone's feelings, not just his own.

But why can't he just see mine?

"Jinkies, Fred!" Velma exclaimed.

The Mystery Machine had run out of gas, and Fred was sticking his hand into some part of the engine thinking something was clogging it. Not one of his brightest plans. We were going to Phoenix, Arizona for a little vacation, but now we were stranded in what seemed to be and Egyptian desert. We should've learned that vacations don't really turn out well for us. It was about 10 p.m. and it was dark. All I could see were stars, the moon, sand (whole bunch of sand), and a dimly lit, shabby motel. I've had a lot of hunches in the past, and now my hunch was that we'd have to stay in that motel.

As if on cue-"Gang, the Mystery Machine isn't going anywhere, so we're gonna have to stay in that motel." Fred said gesturing to the black building with the lighted sign reading **"Motel-Cheap" **

"Like, Fred, me n' Scoob need to fill up. We're hungry!" Shaggy expressed rubbing his "empty" stomach. "Reah!" Scooby-Doo added. "But guys, you just ate at that Mexican place we passed," contradicted Velma. "But that was only five tacos, two orders of large nachos, and 7 burritos. How could that _possibly _fill us up?" Shaggy threw up his hands in desperation. "Come on guys," Fred started, "I'm sure they have some kind of food" he settled.

I hadn't eaten since eleven a.m. but I wasn't hungry in the least; I had a bigger problem.

"Hi, two rooms please." Freddie placed a credit card on the brown, worn out counter along with his request.

A moment after, an elderly man started to turn our way, very sluggishly. He was short, and it's probable that everyone but Velma would tower over him. His back was hunched and his grey hair was matted and disgusting. A little shampoo and conditioner wouldn't hurt him. As he turned, his face could be seen clearer. He looked sort of deformed. He had a scruffy beard (grey) that you'd expect to see on a man in an asylum. His arms resembled those of a Tyrannosaurus Rex.; little, close together, and practically useless. But the striking part about him was his eyes. He was cross-eyed, but their color was the thing that got me. They were blue; the kind of blue that you want to trust and get lost in, but at the same time, it was like they could leave you in a coma. "Here you are" the man said. His hand was shaking terribly while he was handing the keys to Fred, who, by his nature, looked over the keys "inspecting them." By the time Fred could thank the man, he was gone.

I had been looking forward to sharing a room with Velma: we always do. I wanted to tell her the things that were on my mind. **But,** she prefers her boyfriend, Shaggy. What happened to the old Velma that was terrified of boys?

"But Velma!" I whined, "you're my diary! How could you leave me with him! You now I'll mess things up!" I glanced at Fred, who was talking about some trap with Shaggy, letting Velma know exactly who I was talking about. "I'm sorry Daph." Velma apologized while running towards Shaggy, grabbing his arm forcefully, pulling him and their luggage into the room. Poor little Scooby barely made it in without loosing half his tail in the process. Fred and I watched them close the door and when they did, we both jumped a little.

He turned to me, "Guess it's you and me Daph." Fred said with a smile grabbing our bags. My eyes wouldn't stay put; they were searching for something, but I wasn't. "Uh….uh-huh." I answered in unison. A fake smile was plastered on my lips.

The room wasn't too bad, but the paint color was just not doing it for me. Olive Green is not a wall color. The ceiling was high, crooked paintings decorated the walls. There was a bathroom that was princess pink. (Way better that that horrendous green. Yuck!) Though the bathroom was crummy, I couldn't complain. After all, this was a motel. I heard Fred put our bags down. "Which bed do you want Daph?" he asked extending his hand towards the beds. There where two twin beds in the room. The only separating them was little old nightstand, that, like everything else in this bedroom, was practically obsolete. A little lamp sat upon it. I couldn't choose which one I preferred; they were exactly the same. "Um, I guess that one?" I pointed to the one farthest from the door. He nodded and didn't say one more word.

I was in the bathroom. Behind me, new pajamas hung on a hook. Instead of my usual nightgown, me attire now consists of a regular white tang top and periwinkle pajamas with white polka-dots. Even in my sleep, I have to match. These new pajamas fit my figure perfectly. I hope Fred would notice too. Lately though, he's been trying everything to avoid me; he won't even have a conversation with me. I didn't want to share a room with him, (thanks a lot Velma!) but why not make the best of it? I do have feelings for him, and they are the strongest I've ever felt, but I guess he doesn't feel the same.

I slip into my PJ's and reach out for the doorknob I hesitate. _Fred's out there,_ I think, _Will he ignore me again?_

I gather up all my courage and the doorknob slightly moves. I open the door just a crack and peer out with my left eye. Freddie was nowhere to be seen, so I slipped on my fuzzy pink slippers and carefully tiptoe my way out of the bathroom.

Fred was right behind me.

"'_**Let Sophie leave,' Langdon declared, staring at Leigh. 'You and I should discuss this alone.'"**_

I was reading the _Da Vinci Code._ Mystery book, mystery crime fighter. Perfect fit.

I've read this book about fifty thousand times, so obviously it's my favorite book of all time.

It was very difficult to tear my eyes away from this wonderful book, but I did only glance at Fred. He was reading _Traps Illustrated._ I hate it when he reads those magazines. Bikini models don't exactly spell 'traps' right off the bat. I wanted to talk to him, but he was too wrapped up in a stupid article. Besides, he would probably just say "yeah, uh huh, no maybe" –his way of not talking or avoiding any type of conversation. Though I knew that was how he would answer me, I decided that it was either now or never I opened my mouth to speak, but nothing came out. It was as if cotton balls had been stuffed down my throat, muffling the sound. I was speechless. Dan Brown's book still lay in my hand. I arrived at the conclusion that I wasn't in the mood for reading any more, so I gently put the book on the nightstand. I got under the brown, cotton sheets of my bed as quiet as a mouse as to not disturb the blond boy on my left.

No more than five minutes later, the light was turned off.

For what seemed to be hours, I laid on my back, staring at the ceiling unable to just fall asleep. Out of nowhere, I spoke. "Freddie? You awake?" I whispered for no reason. I waited for a response but none came. Then, I made out a faint "yeah." I sat up and crossed my legs like a pretzel. "What do you think Shaggy and Velma are doing in their room?" I questioned. He sat up to mirror me and answered "I don't know." I pressed my lips together in a cute thinking face; the one I know Freddie can't resist. "You wanna go spy?" I said with a devious smile making its way onto my lips. He let out a deep laugh. I took that as my cue.

I got up, put my slippers on, and tiptoed to the door. Fred followed suit, all the while giggling with me. At one point, he had to hold me up so I wouldn't fall. I'm clumsy when I'm laughing.

We finally made it across the hall; tripping all the way. We opened the door to our best friends' room. Their room was the same as ours: same grotesque green with two twin beds and the little old nightstand. Velma was sleeping in one of the beds while Shaggy and Scooby were in the other. Shaggy's face was completely covered in red lipstick. What had Velma done to him?

Fred and I looked at each other, our faces almost exploding with the cause being us holding back tremendous laughter. We scurried back to our room. It took many tries to close the door, but once it was successfully done, we cracked up.

"And considering the fact that I'm not very clumsy at all, I don't think _Danger Prone _fits the bill." I don't know **how **the hell it happened, but somehow, I found myself pouring my heart out to, of all people, Fred Jones. You know the one I'm secretly in love with.

"And then today, I got really worried since you'd been trying to avoid any type of conversation with me. But after we spied on Velma and Shaggy, that worry's gone." I continued. He wasn't talking much, but I felt that this conversation would be crucial in telling him my feelings, so I told him. "You mean a lot to me Freddie; you're always there for me when I need you. And I like you," I said twirling a band of orange hair between my fingers, "much more than just a friend." I waited; waited for him to say that he feels the same or, worse scenario, for him to reject me.

But he didn't respond.

I was confused, and the crunched up look of my eyebrows clearly showed it. I had been laying down on my bed. Now I was up on my knees trying to see Fred.

Well guess what? Dumb little Freddie was asleep! Asleep!

Are you freaking kidding me! I just told him that I fucking loved him, and he wasn't even awake to hear it! I'm not saying that sleeping is bad, not at all, but couldn't he have told me he was tired and wanted to sleep instead of leaving me talking to myself?

"Ugh!" I threw myself bock on my bed. "Poured out my heart to him" I mumbled "told him I really liked him."

I never really liked using the word "pissed." It seems very un-lady like to me. But that was the only word that expressed my emotions; I was pissed. I fell asleep with my arms crossed over my chest.

"Velma. Velma wake up." I was trying to wake Velma up by shaking her slightly and calling her name. It's eight o'clock a.m.

Time to rise and shine.

I was in my normal close now: purple knit dress with a matching hair band, purple shoes, lime green scarf, and pink stockings.

Velma made a noise that I can only describe as a "mh" while trying to swat me away. I wasn't having it. I tickled her, al the while yelling "Velma!" That did the trick because she got up. She gave me and evil eye first, but got up nonetheless.

My luggage was at my side, fully packed. Velma was finishing packing hers. Shaggy and Scooby were still dozing. I knew exactly what to say.

"**Scooby. Snacks."**

At that moment, both of them jumped out of bed and sat right in front of me. Velma knew I couldn't say those words and not give these two at least one Scooby Snack, so she tossed me a box of them. "Here you go guys." I said giggling. I handed each of them two.

I loved Shaggy and Scooby, but right now, I wanted them to get out of the room so I could talk to Velma about what happened last night. But I sure wouldn't tell her that Fred and I spied on her.

But I guess I would have to wait.

"The tank is full gang." Fred declared.

I'll never know where he got the gas. Perhaps he ordered it the night before. It doesn't matter though; I just want to get out of this stupid place. I haven't even walked twenty feet and my shoes are already filled with sand.

I haven't talked to Fred, and I'm planning to keep it that way. I'm still not over what happened last night. The nerve of some people!

I got into the front seat of the Mystery Machine followed by Velma, Shaggy, and Scooby-Doo. Fred got in last. I had left the motel with Velma before Fred had even woke up, so I hadn't seen him until now. "Hi Daph." He said. I crossed my arms and replied a simple "Hi." Now, the tables were turned: Freddie wanted a conversation, and I was the one avoiding him. He noticed my attitude because he didn't try to continue chatting with me.

I didn't like not talking to him, but I was so angry I couldn't help it.

More than anything though, I was just frustrated.

I sat in silence for three hours.

Three of us were quiet, but a certain two others wouldn't stop talking about food. We stopped at about five gas stations an hour to get Shaggy and Scooby food so they'd be quiet for at east ten minutes. Every time they went into the convenient store at the gas station, Velma would go to insure that they didn't eat the whole store.

The bad part? She left me and Fred alone in the car with an awful awkward silence. Frederick kept on coughing and clearing his throat for no apparent reason. He also fidgeted with the radio buttons. I just sat there; legs crossed and playing with my hair, staring blankly out the window. In my head, I begged for at least Velma to come back. _Please, please, please _was all that repeated in the boundaries of my mind.

Finally, my prayers were answered. I could see the outline of the trio exiting the store. They got into the van and hit the road once more.

Fred and I were as tense as can be.

"Like, we're in Phoenix, Scoob!" Shaggy screamed.

We were parked in front of a hotel, and, as it would be, a Mexican restaurant. So naturally, the Great Dane and his human pal jumped out of the Mystery Machine and raced to the eatery with Velma in pursuit and screaming at them.

I couldn't help but giggle. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw the orange ascot-wearing buy grinning at me. Why is a mystery, but my smile grew bigger.

We got out of the van simultaneously. I helped him take the bags out of the back only because it was the courteous thing to do. I only took out one bag though…..he's the guy! He's supposed to do those things. He closed the back doors and I started to walk away. Then came the question-"Why are you mad at me Daphne?" I stopped dead in my tracks.

I turned around slowly, and Fred walked towards me. He towered over me as he waited for an answer. I let out a deep sigh. I looked up into his sky blue eyes and told him the truth. "First, I was upset because you wouldn't talk to me," I began, running a hand through my hair. "Then we spied on Shaggy and Velma, and" I smiled at the memory, "I wasn't upset anymore." The smile faded away like mist. "And second, when we went back to our room, I poured out my heart to you!" My voice was rising at this point, "I told you something that was extremely important, and you weren't even awake to hear it!" I had just gone from being happy, to being furious. And worst of all, Fred just had this smug look on his face. I was so done talking to him, so I turned on my heel and tried to walk away.

Then, I felt a strong hand grip my arm just above the elbow. I stopped walking and tried to fight it. I knew it was Freddie, and I wanted him to let go. I shook my arm, and he turned me around to face him. Now, he was gripping both my arms in the same place. It all happened so quickly, I could barely register it in my brain. I felt soft lips crash onto mine. Fred Jones was _kissing _me. I did not believe it. Oddly enough, I felt like it was…..**right. **

He let go of my arms, and his hands made their way to my hips as I returned the kiss. I placed my hand on the back of his neck. I smiled into the kiss, and pulled away. He smirked at me.

"First," he started, "I didn't speak to you because I had no clue how to tell you I loved you. Second, I wasn't asleep; I heard every word you said. I just wanted to annoy you." He placed a small kiss on my forehead before continuing. "And third, I love you." I was stunned. The smile on my face was humongous. We laughed in utter enjoyment. He held me close; I could feel his heart beating. I felt as though I was exactly where I was supposed to be. I looked into his eyes, and I knew he felt the same.

Stubbornly in love girl, stubbornly in love boy.

_**Perfect Fit.**_

_**Fin. **_


End file.
